Worlds, paths and choices
by Belladonna-Isabella
Summary: At the council of Elrond, Boromir arrives with a strange companion, an elf unlike any other. Who is she? What is she searching for? How will she affect the war?


**Disclaimer:** I make no profit from my efforts and with the exception of my original characters and plotlines, the rest belongs to the Tolkien Estate.

**Beta:** Ravenswing14337

**OC's:** Loraniel, Carthan (for now).

**Chapter 1 – Setting out**

* * *

**oOo**

The city of Minas Tirith was silent in the early hours of morning. A few soldiers were guarding the battlements and very few people were up and about. It was just before dawn and most of the city was still in slumber.

At the top of the white citadel, where the White Tree of Gondor stood, the silence was overwhelming. Except for the occasional comings and goings of a few servants, who were preparing for when their masters would awake, the silence was absolute. If anyone looked at the horizon he would be faced with a sight that brought about both awe and fear, for he would be looking towards the black lands of Mordor. There, a powerful evil had re-awakened. The Dark Lord had reclaimed his old domain and a portion of his former power. Little by little he had begun once again to wage war against the people of Middle Earth and Gondor had already suffered many casualties.

Most of the denizens of Minas Tirith would avoid looking towards the direction of those lands both out of fear and revulsion. But today, as the first rays of Anor illuminated the white city, which shone like a pearl under that light, two people could be seen standing on top of the citadel, their gazes fixed at those cursed lands.

One of them was a female elf, an unusual sight in those lands and the other was a man. The elleth was beautiful, as only members of her race can be, but her appearance was a bit strange, even by Elven standards. Her height and build was normal. Her skin was fair and her features fine. Her hair was light brown, long, reaching to the middle of her back. What differentiated her was the color of her eyes. They were like two pools of liquid silver, something that was unusual even amongst her kin. She wore black traveling clothes of fine quality and a bow was strapped on her back. She bore no jewels or other ornaments aside a silver ring, to which a pink sapphire was set.

Even more surprising than her appearance was her presence. She had an aura of power and will unlike any man or simple elf, something everyone who laid eyes on her could feel.

The man by her side was about the same height and had the look of a scholar. He was human, in his late twenties, with handsome features and a fit body. His curly red hair, that normally reached his shoulders, was tied back and his deep green eyes shone with intelligence. He was dressed in clothes of the finest quality, befitting only those of noble blood. Like the lady at his side, he also bore a ring in his ring finger. It was a simple but heavy golden ring with a red ruby set to it.

"When will you depart?" asked the man, his voice gentle and pleasant, almost like an elf's.

"As soon as Boromir prepares," she responded, still looking far into the distance.

"Are you certain I should not accompany you?" he questioned.

"Yes, it is better if you remain here and continue your work," she said with certainty.

"Do you really think it will yield any results? So much time has passed and I have gone through almost every scrap of available information." As he spoke, there was a hint of frustration in his voice.

"No, I don't. But we have to leave no stone unturned. So you will stay here and continue while I will go to Imladris. The elves there have a more extensive knowledge about everything. Not to mention, a far more extensive library. Therefore, I might be able to discover something," the elleth explained.

"Loraniel…do you really think we will find it?" the man asked.

"We will, no matter how long we have to continue searching. We will find it! The war that has been brewing for quite some time may cause it to resurface," Loraniel told him.

"I really hope so, for we are running out of leads," he said.

"That is not so my dear Carthan," she remarked.

He turned to look at her, with a slight frown on his face. "You know as well as I do that the other option is not available as long as the dark lord still exists."

"I am fully aware of the facts. That is why it is in our best interests for this war to end in favor of the free folk," Loraniel clarified.

"That in itself is problematic, seeing as no union exists between them," Carthan pointed out.

"Yes, but they may still unite once they realize how imminent the danger is," she said.

"Loraniel, I do hope your words come true."

"Do not despair Carthan, nothing is yet lost. We must persevere and be patient," she said with a smile, turning to face him.

"You speak the truth," he admitted, nodding his head, "Very well, I will stay here until you return or I discover something."

"Good…" the elleth said with a condescending smile, "Now let us say our farewells, for I see lord Boromir ready to embark on our journey," she observed.

True enough; the eldest of the Steward's sons had just set foot in the courtyard, dressed in travelling clothes. His shield was strapped to his back and a sword hung from his side. For a moment he seemed to look for something, or someone. Then he perceived the two figures and made his way toward them.

"Good morning Lord Carthan, Lady Loraniel," he greeted them both with a nod of his head.

"Good day Lord Boromir. It seems the weather favors your departure," Carthan remarked, granting him one of his rare smiles.

"Indeed, for though it is cold there is no snow to obstruct or slow down the horses," Loraniel added, looking totally cheerful and eager to begin their journey.

Boromir nodded but seemed thoughtful.

"My lady, do you really wish to accompany me? The journey will be perilous," he asked.

The question took the elleth by surprise.

"I appreciate your concern my lord but do not fear. I am more than capable of taking care of myself and I don't lack experience in combat. In fact, I seem to remember teaching both you and your brother archery in your younger years! It is a bit unreasonable that only now the fact that I am female becomes an obstacle," Loraniel said, just a tad irritated.

"You are correct my lady. Forgive me. I just can't help but worry, no matter how foolish I may seem," Boromir justified himself.

"Lord Boromir, heed lady Loraniel's words for they are true," Carthan intervened, his lip quirked in amusement.

"Very well my lord, but I promise you that I will do anything in my power to prevent any harm from befalling Lady Loraniel," Boromir relented.

"Now that this matter is settled, let me bid you goodbye Carthan. The journey is long and we must depart," Loraniel pressed. Boromir's behavior had managed to both irritate her and amuse her at the same time. For convenience sake she decided to discard the irritation and only keep the amusement part and simply shrug the whole thing off by labeling it typical male behavior.

Carthan made a slight bow, "Farewell my lady, lord Boromir. May your journey be unhindered and peaceful."

"Thank you Lord Carthan, may we meet again soon," Boromir responded.

Without further delay both Loraniel and Boromir hurried to the stables, leaving Carthan alone with his thoughts. For a moment his eyes remained fixed at the point were the two travelers had gone beyond his line of sight. Afterwards he turned his gaze back to the barren fields that surrounded the white city.

Some time later, the soft sound of footsteps alerted him to the arrival of yet another person. It was lord Denethor, the Steward of Gondor himself.

"Good morning, my Lord Denethor," Carthan greeted, with a bow.

By now the sun had fully risen in the horizon and the city had by now come to life once more.

"Lord Carthan." Denethor nodded his head in acknowledgment of the noble's presence and greeting.

"Have they departed?" Denethor asked as, unknowingly, he occupied the spot where Loraniel stood but a few minutes before.

"They must have just left," Carthan replied.

Denethor nodded, "May their journey be safe and fruitful," he wished.

"Indeed…"was Carthan's only reply as he observed the older man from the corner of his eye. He knew that the Steward wasn't particularly fond of him and the feeling was mutual. From the moment Carthan had arrived in the city, almost 10 years ago, and had been introduced by Loraniel to Denethor, he had instinctively felt that he would be at odds with the Steward more often than not. They had far too different views on things and that often made a clash between them unavoidable.

So, Carthan spent most of his time buried in books or in the company of Loraniel. However, much to his pleasure early on he made the acquaintance of Lord Faramir, the youngest of Lord Denethor's sons. In that young man he had found an eager, open minded and inquisitive companion with whom he spent quite a few hours conversing about almost anything.

Loraniel on the other hand, upon her arrival in the city, she had almost instantly gained the attention and respect of the Steward. She had joined the militia almost immediately and her talents on the field had shown right away. Being the only elf in Minas Tirith she had become the talk of the city almost as soon as she had set foot in it. Those talents along with the fact that she was both an elf and a female made her quite famous very fast. The Lord of Gondor (in the absence of its king), who was not deaf in the matters that concerned his city, took note of such a capable and peculiar person.

In order to see for himself her capabilities, he appointed her tutor of swordsmanship and archery to his children. That way he was able to observe her closely.

What he came to realize through his observation was that he could use her as an advisor. It wasn't just her wits and combat prowess that had proven to him her worth but more than anything else, it was the fact that she shared his shrewdness. Denethor had seen in her some of the traits he himself possessed, which made her, to his eyes, even a better choice for the position of counselor.

During the past few months that decision had been justified once more. Ever since Mordor had become more active, Loraniel had proven herself even further by aiding in the devise of strategic plans and actively taking part in their execution.

"You seem lost in thought this morning Carthan. I can't imagine that you would actually be worried about her," Denethor observed, puling Carthan from his reverie.

He nodded, a slight smile having formed on his lips, "Indeed not my Lord Steward, I know better than anyone how capable she is."

"For once I see that we agree on something Lord Carthan," Denethor replied, a ghost of a smile adorning his lips. His eyes however were turned to the direction his son would have taken, along with his companion. The Steward's thoughts were divided between his concern over the safely and well being of his city and over the safety and well**-**being of his eldest progeny. He had an unsettling feeling about that journey but he could do few things other than hope that Loraniel would keep Boromir safe, as she had promised.

**oOoTBCoOo**

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I am eagerly waiting to hear your thoughts on this story. Please review!

* * *


End file.
